


Code black

by kitdolphsworld



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bombs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitdolphsworld/pseuds/kitdolphsworld
Summary: Code Black (emergency code), a hospital emergency code denoting a threat to personnel, or a suspicious object or bomb threat
Relationships: Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Code black

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came up to me out of nowhere. I hope you enjoy it💕

Chaos.

The word that could best describe what was happening.

Conrad, Randolph and Kit led everyone outside, making sure they were as far away as possible from the hospital and the ICU patients were getting transferred to Atlanta General. Helicopters after helicopters were taking off, transferring patients along with the Aid Cars. Code black meant that no one could stay inside. No one.

"I'm gonna run back inside, Jake and Mina probably need help with the evacuation" Kit said and started walking away, but a hand stopped her.  
"Kit, it's too dangerous, we don't know how much time we have until that bomb goes out-"  
"Randolph, I am the CEO, I am responsible for getting everyone out and making sure that everyone is safe. And believe me, if that bomb is near any of the ORs, the whole hospital is gonna be blown up. Take that as an order - Let Me Go" she hissed and he let go of her hand.  
"Just please- be careful" Bell called after her and she raised a thumbs up in a sign that she had heard him.

"Dr. Voss, there are only two patients left on the 10th floor. Dr. Okafor went for one of them" Jake reported as he wheeled off a woman.  
"I'm on it, get out of here as fast as you can" Kit ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She had twisted her ankle earlier, due to the fact that she was wearing heels and was running up and down the stairs since the elevators were out. But she couldn't care less about it right now. She was gonna take care of it later. 

"Kit, you shouldn't be here" Mina said as she helped a young woman, who had a C-section and could barely walk down the stairs.

"Neither should you" was all she said.  
The moment Kit approached Mr. Harrison's room a loud bang could be heard. She felt a sharp pain in her leg and abdomen and before she knew it, she blacked out.

*outside*

"Is there anyone left inside" a firefighter asked the moment the bomb went off.

Nic looked around "Kit and Mina. I-I can't see them anywhere" 

"Kit went inside to help Mina….i thought they were back" Randolph looked around as well. "I'm going inside" he said but Jake stopped him. "We don't know in what state she is in, she could be bleeding out, let me go, because i'm going to help her" Randolph continued and Jake let go of him  
"Fine, but if you're going, I'm going too" he said.  
"Me too, you may need me" AJ said "plus, Mina is still inside, she may be hurt as well. Hawkins, you stay here with Nic, she is already stressed enough" Conrad nodded and the three men slipped inside carefully, not to get caught by the firefighters.

Inside, Kit opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she could taste blood, but she couldn't tell if it was her lip that was bleeding or her forehead. Aside from that, she couldn't move. Something (which felt like a desk, but she couldn't say for sure) was laying on top of her. Kit tried to push it away from her, but it only made her pain worse. She laid back onto the cold tile floor and tried to think, despite the horrible headache she had. After a few moments she smelled smoke and realized that there indeed was a fire spreading from the place the bomb exploded. 

There was no time to lose, so Kit pushed the desk out of her body and gasped for air when she left the weight lift off her chest and stomach. She laid down again, trying to steady her breathing. 

After a few minutes, Kit found the strength to sit up. She adjusted to the pain she was feeling, desperately trying to ignore it. She looked around. Unfortunately Mr.Harrison was definitely dead and she couldn't do anything about it. Mina was definitely too far away (and God Kit was praying that she was okay). The only thing she had left to do was - try to self diagnose her injuries and treat them as much as she can. 

Kit tried to stand up but she suddenly felt pain in her leg. Looking down, she wondered how she never felt it before. Her leg was bleeding, in a pot of blood, and it wasn't showing any signs of stopping soon. The woman quickly took her belt off, tightening it as much as she can above the wound. The improvised tourniquet didn't stop the bleeding, but at least she was losing blood much slower.

When she managed to finally stand up, Kit carefully lifted her blouse a bit and looked at the enormous bruise which was forming underneath. 

She was bleeding internally and she knew it. She also knew that without any help she was going to pass out soon and die shortly after. 

The Brit took a deep breath, followed by a fit of coughing. 

She wasn't ready to die. Not quite yet. So she was going to fight. 

Taking a few painful steps, she tried to open the door, but it was blocked. "Great" she thought "there is no other exit".

She sat next to the wall, the furthest place from the fire she could find. Her leg was still bleeding along with something inside of her. The air was getting heavier every second, making it hard for her to breathe. 

Tightening the belt a bit more, Kit closed her eyes, hoping that someone noticed she was still inside.

°•tbc•°


End file.
